Away
by Scarlet has Fantasy Issues
Summary: Drew knows that something isn't right about the way that Jeni talks one night and he knows that he needs to get to her...


**A/N: Hello loves. I'm going through yet another set of moods and rough times, so yay for that. I get a one-shot out now for your viewing pleasure. I need to get working on other projects and packing because I'm moving in two weeks. Omg…so much to do. Anyway, here's your present.**

**OOOOOOOOO**

Drew sat back on his couch and thumbed through his phone, looking at all the pictures that he had shared with his girlfriend, Jeni. She was a struggling writer that worked part-time in the area as a cashier in a store that he didn't think deserved her. His eyes followed her ruby hair and sparkling brown eyes and he wished he had known her sooner. This twenty-seven-year-old girl that he'd run into by chance when he had done his shopping one day and had been struck dumb by her. Drew had kept coming back to that store whenever he wasn't on the road and kept going through her lane, no matter how busy it was, until he managed to find out more about her and got her to go out with him for coffee, a date, then another, and soon they were together, despite everything that her parents told her to do.

Drew's phone beeped as her face appeared in a small bubble, alerting him to a message. The Superstar pulled the message up and saw the small heart that she had placed there. A black one. She only used black or purple hearts when speaking to people on Messenger. And he loved that about her. The Gothic nature that he was starting to see come out of her that she had been suppressing because her parents had refused to let her embrace it for most of her life.

_Hello love_, he typed in, adding a few kissing emojis for good measure.

_**Drew, I can't take this anymore…**_

_What are you talking about, Jeni?_

_**I can't take this anymore. Them. The stress. I can't do it anymore. I'm done…**_

Drew stared at the screen for a long moment. He knew that Jeni lived a hard life with her parents and her family at the house that was falling apart around her. She was trying to help her father support the family because her mom wasn't being there to help. And her sisters were being hateful to her, demanding more things from her than she could give. Jeni ran to her room when she could and hid or ran to him whenever his schedule allowed him to be home and he always made time for her. But he never knew how bad it got unless he read her messages hard.

_**Jeni, talk to me, love. What's going on right now?**_

_I…can't…_

_**Jeni.**_

_I want to go outside, Drew. Let me go outside._

Drew pushed back the curtains next to his couch and looked outside. The sky was gray, promising something that he didn't like. He shook his head and looked back at his phone. _**Jeni, you can't go outside.**_

_Please, I can't be in here with them for any longer. I need to get away._

The Scot pushed a button on the screen and heard a ringing as he tried for a videochat with his girlfriend. He knew she loved videochats with him when they were apart and he needed to see her now. After three rings, Jeni's brown eyes came into view and he saw the makeup running down her face as she cried in front of her phone's camera.

"D-Drew?" she whispered, brushing at her face.

"Love, what's going on that's so bad that you want to run out into the cold?" Drew asked, looking at her with sad eyes.

"Everything," Jeni cried, her bottom lip trembling. "I can't take it anymore, Drew. I can't take them putting this pressure on me anymore or the stress or the nightmares. I'm tired and I'm scared. I'm pushed to my max and I want it to end. Please, I want to get away. I need to get away. I want off this planet."

"Jeni…" Drew's heart cracked as she started crying harder. "I can come get you, love. I can take you away for a little while. Figure out something."

"It's not going to be enough, Drew," Jeni cried, shaking her head. "I don't want to come back…I'm sorry…I'm done. I'm sorry…" She pulled a cardigan over her camisole. "I – I need to go outside."

Drew moved to his feet. "I'm coming for you, love. And don't you dare go outside in just that. Put something warmer on if you think you're going outside."

Jeni shook her head so that her ruby hair bounced around her face and moved around her room. "I'm going out in this. I need out. I need…I need…"

Drew hurriedly grabbed his own coat and slipped it on before leaving his house and jumping in his truck. He peeled out of his driveway and watched as Jeni walked out into the cold world. She was crying and the wind blew her hair around her face. His eyes narrowed as he saw her breath puff out in cold wisps.

"Jeni, please go back inside, love," Drew pleaded, putting more pressure on the gas pedal. "You'll catch your death if you stay out in your condition."

Jeni shook her head and kept walking pointlessly. "I – I can't. I can't go back in there. I won't."

"Jeni…"

She sniffled. "It's cold, Drew…"

"I know, love, and you're not wearing the proper clothes to be outside." He cursed as he saw rain drops start hitting the windshield. "Jeni, get back inside. Now."

Jeni leaned against her father's van and started crying harder. "It's not fair, Drew! I can't take it anymore! I'm scared…I hurt!"

Drew floored the gas pedal and put his care about getting caught speeding at the back of his mind. His girlfriend needed him. She needed to get somewhere safe and warm and she needed to have someone promise her that she was going to be all right. Drew had to be that person because God knew that her family wasn't going to give a damn about her if they hadn't come out for her at this point.

"Drew…it's – it's so cold…" Jeni whispered, her body visibly shaking in front of the camera on her phone.

"Hold on love," Drew said, turning onto her street. "I'm almost there. I'm almost to you."

"I – I need to hang up." Jeni sniffled again and wiped at her face with the back of her hand. "I'm sorry…"

Drew watched the screen go dark and cursed. He slid his phone into his pocket and focused on the road, taking the turns at the fast speed of before. His eyes sought out her driveway and he turned into it before killing the engine and jumping out. Jeni was standing hunched over at the side of her father's van when he found her and shivering as she cried. Her eyes turned up to him and Drew cupped her face in between his hands, feeling the chill of her skin.

"D-Drew," she whispered, staring up at him with wide eyes filled with tears.

"Christ, Jeni, you're freezing," Drew said, putting his arms around her and holding her close. "We need to get you inside right now."

She whimpered and tried to resist him, but Drew was stronger than her and always had been. He picked her up and carried her towards the door and into the house. Her parents lifted their eyes away from the television and looked towards him in surprise as he set Jeni down inside the door and closed it behind him before rubbing her arms in a bid to warm her up.

"Drew, Jeni, what's he doing here?" her mother demanded, putting ice into her voice.

"He came to see me," Jeni whispered, keeping her eyes focused on the wall as Drew rubbed her arms. "That's all."

Drew shook his head. "I came to take you away from here, love. You're moving in with me."

"She's what?" her mother demanded, speaking over her father before he could get a word out.

"Over my dead body."

"Then start dying," Drew told her, propelling Jeni forward. "Jeni's coming with me and if you think you can stop us, think again, woman."

Jeni sniffled and let him propel her to her room. Drew pushed her through the door and glanced around her room for a moment. He grabbed random bags and started shoving clothes into them. Jeni grabbed the panda bear that he had given her and held it to her chest, watching him as he grabbed her laptop and shoved it into one of the bags. He looked at her as he dropped the bags onto her bed.

"We can get more of your things later," he promised her, touching her face. "Right now, my goal to grab what I can, what's important like your clothes, your laptop, your medicine, and you and get you somewhere safe and warm. Far away from what's bothering you, love. I want you safe with me. All right?"

Jeni nodded and hugged her panda tighter to her chest, looking adorable and scared at the same time. Drew pressed a kiss to her forehead. She offered him a weak smile when he parted from her and took his hand when he offered it to her as he scooped her bags up into his other hand. Drew pulled her from the room and through the house again. Her mother was on her feet and looking furious.

"You can't take her," she hissed, pointing at Jeni.

"She's twenty-seven and if she wants to leave, she can leave," Drew told the woman.

"I want to go, Mom," Jeni said, looking at her mother with wide eyes. "Please, just let me go."

"No," her mother said, shaking her head. "You're staying here, dammit!"

"No!" Jeni protested, shaking. "I'm not. I'm leaving with Drew and I don't want to come back here to stay forever with you guys treating me like this…Please Mom, just let me go. I'm not happy here. Let me go or I'll die here. I'm already half-dead because of you."

Her mother looked horrified and stared at her speechless. Drew pulled Jeni towards the door and out into the cold world again. Jeni had silent tears falling down her face as he helped her into the truck and pulled out into the street again. She didn't speak again until he had her inside his house and had taken off her coat and placed her on his couch.

"I left them," she whispered, staring at him with wide eyes as she held onto her panda with shaking hands. "I left them all behind."

"Because you had to get away," Drew pointed out, wrapping an arm around her and holding her close. "You had to get somewhere safe and where you can be happy, Jeni."

Jeni nodded and looked down at her panda. She sniffled and looked at him again. "Drew, I feel so cold…"

Drew pulled her close to him and held her trembling form close to him. "I've got you, love," he promised. "You're safe now."

The little writer nuzzled her face into his chest and clutched at his shirt. "I love you. Drew…"

"I love you too," Drew whispered, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "Forever and ever, love."

"And you mean that," Jeni whispered against him.

"I always have."

"I always have too."

Jeni fell silent and her breath evened out. Drew knew by the way that she relaxed that she had fallen asleep on him and he didn't mind. He adjusted his grip on her and stroked her hair slowly, knowing that she needed him there, to chase away everything that had haunted her. Just like he needed her there in his life to give him something to protect and love without end. They were there for one another and right now, he was holding her together when she needed him the most because she was falling apart and he was always going to be there for her. No matter what.

**OOOOOOOOO**

**A/N: Very short, but I wanted to get this out while the mood was there and I had the energy. I'm not in my happy place. I'm in a very dark place and I need out of it. My birthday is coming up soon and I don't think I want to celebrate it this year. So we'll see what happens. Leave a review or two if you want. -Scarlet**


End file.
